Give me a little piece of heaven
by Dark-Huntress Moony
Summary: Kate the Chosen One is deafeated, heartborken, and missing her life before Lucian's death. She takes up residence in Bloodstone and who better to realeave her emptiness than one dashing pirate. there will be one or 2 song chapters Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Give me a little piece of heaven

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Fable 2 but I do love the game. Reaver, Garth, and Hammer are all gone. Kate the Chosen One returns to Bloodstone and buys the mansion after the fight with Lucian. She chose her family and dog in the spire but her husband left her saying that she was too dangerous to be with. She's going to be short and petite because let's face it the tall buff chicks are gross. FemSparrow/pure/good Rated M for the things later on.

Chapter 1: Emptiness

The Chosen One, Kate, stood outside the Bloodstone Mansion. She handed the gold to the door man and walked in. It was as beautiful as she remembered. She walked into the foyer and saw the finished statue of Reaver and she placed her hand on the shoulder. Her heart ached for companionship as she remembered his dashing smile. The man wormed his way into her heart and she missed his teasing.

"Reaver…" She sighed as she moved to the bedroom. She set her Daichi and her rifle on the chair. She sat on the bed and pulled off her boots and saw her big golden dog walk in. She smiled softly and patted the bed. "C'mon Fury, I could use the company." Fury barked once and jumped on the bed. Kate laid down and Fury laid his big furry head on her shoulder. She patted his head and closed her eyes, slipping into a restless sleep

~Dream State~

Kate stood on the beach behind the mansion watching the sun set over the water.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Reaver's voice asked in her ear.

She jumped as she felt arms go around her waist and lips at her neck just behind her ear. "R-Reaver?"

"Mhmm…you still smell the same. Like rain and blood. An odd mixture for sure but somehow it is oddly enticing. Teasing too. Then again I'm a pirate so I don't mind the smell." His laugh was like music to her ears.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you. I missed you. I also owe you for getting my youth."

"O-owe me how?"

He gave her a sexy chuckle. "Allow me to show you." He turned her around and kissed her deeply. His hands undid her ponytail and sank into her soft dark hair. His lips left a trail of fire down her throat.

Kate gasped as his tongue dipped in the hollow of her throat. "Reaver—" She sighed.

Reaver shot up in his bed in Samarkand. His erection throbbed hotly as her sighs echoed in his head.

"Mister Reaver? What is it?" the young girl next to him asked.

He looked over at her. It now hit him why he chose her. She looked like his Kate. Her hair was a shade darker and a bit longer and her eyes weren't as blue, but she resembled her Kate very strongly.

"Nothing my dear." He pulled her over to him and began kissing her, hoping to relieve the emptiness inside his heart. After he finished with her the pulled on his pants and went to where Garth was staying.

"I need you to send me back to Albion." He said.

Garth arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It is my time to return. I have a few things to attend to. Now send me back."

"Alright. As long as it gets you out of my hair." He opened a portal to Albion and Reaver stepped through it.

He appeared next to the statue of the Chosen One and smiled. "Here I come Kate."

A/N: Did you like it? Was it good? I promise it'll get better. The first chapters almost always suck but it is going to get better and dirtier. And there is going to be a big bad i promise i just dont know how to get it into this. R&R good people


	2. Chapter 2

Give a little piece of heaven

A/N: Howdy folks! Ok so Reaver is back and Kate is heartbroken. Oh what shall happen to our favorite heroine? Hmm? Well let's find out in this exciting new chapter. How will the pure, sweet, angelic Kate react to the rude, rough, and dangerously charming pirate? Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2: Tears of the pure

Kate sat at her breakfast table eating some fruit and bread with cheese and wine. Fury sat lapping at a bowl of water noisily until he began to growl dangerously. "Fury wha—" Her voice trailed off as she saw someone standing in her doorway. "Reaver?"

"Why hello Kate. It's so wonderful to see you." He threw her a very dashing smile.

"What are you doing here?" Fury barked and continued to growl. "Fury easy now, hush love hush." She whispered patting him on the head.

"I got bored in Samarkand so I decided to return home…"

"But you haven't aged." She pointed out.

"I never said I returned for the Shadow Court now did I? My my you still need to learn how to listen." He said in a chastising tone. He walked over to where she sat and smiled. He touched her cheek gently. "Your skin is still as soft as ever. You are the vision of beauty."

Color tinged her cheeks as she pulled away from his touch. "Why are you back?"

"Is it not obvious?" He chuckled. "No I guess not." He pulled her up from her chair and grinned dashingly. "I came back for you, you saucy little minx."

"W-what?"

"Now you know I don't like to repeat myself."He said as he leaned down to try to kiss her.

"Why?" She asked avoiding his lips.

Reaver laughed at her attempt to try and avoid his kiss. "Because you haunt my dreams and my every thought, night and day I think about you. I want to hold you, touch you, make love to you till the morning light." He pulled her close, nearly moaning as her soft curves pressed intimately against him.

Kate gasped at their closeness and tired to push away from him. Reaver pulled her back and turned her face to him, the hurt look in his eyes made her heart ache. "Why do you push me away?" He asked.

"I-I don't know…I'm scared…James…my husband…He-he left…" She dissolved into tears and sobbed into his chest

Reaver stood stunned. He held her close as he wanted to rip out the man's throat for hurting her. "How long have you lived here?"

"Only a day…I've been traveling for months." She pulled away and went to stand by the crackling fireplace. "The loneliness is consuming me… the pain is crippling." She sighed. "you must think me a weak fool. But I was with James for twenty years. We raised three children. And when I wasn't with them I was with Hammer or Garth at the pub or I was with Theresa learning about the bloodline. Then those months that I was here..I always had someone. Now I have no one."

Reaver's heart ached. He went over to her and touched her cheek. "Kate…I can't say I won't leave…But I can say that I will stay for a time. If you'll have me of course."

She whipped her tears away. "Of course. My home is always open to my friends." She said giving him a teary smile. "It is good to see you. Really it is." She gave him a soft hug.

"Its god to see you too."

Kate pulled away and rubbed her face. "Well I have business at the docks. Make yourself at home." She left, her dog padding after her like a large demon, and Reaver plopped into a chair.

"Why are the tears of the pure so beautiful and enticing?" He growled readjusting himself. "What did I just get myself into?"


	3. Chapter 3

Give a little piece of heaven

A/N: I had a burst of inspiration for this story. Now it's going to get interesting. Can the Chosen One keep resisting the Hero of Skill? Or will she finally give into his charms? Read and find out.

Chapter 3: No more games

Weeks passed and Reaver's hunger for Kate grew. It also didn't help that she paraded around in her knotted shirt of blood red and tight highway mans pants of black. The shirt covered nothing, she wore no undergarments for it and it showed off her wonderfully enticing figure. The pants were always clinging somewhere and making her ass look firm and lovely.

Reaver sat in his room reading when he heard a knock at his door. "Enter." He turned from his book to see Kate open the door.

He sat stunned like every other time he saw her. She was the embodiment of beauty and perfection. Her purity cast a heavenly glow about her. Her curves were lush and full, her breasts barely covered by the flimsy cotton shirt. Her Will marks traced over her porcelain skin like ribbons. Her long silver blonde hair fell over her shoulder in a braid and her eyes were soft and inviting.

"Hello Kate."

Kate swallowed hard as she saw him sitting in the chair with a book on his lap. He only had on his pants and boots, the shirt tossed carelessly aside. His stomach was flat and the muscles rippled under the skin.

"H-hi."

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Just wanted to see how you were settling in." She said lamely.

Reaver laughed. "I've been here for weeks, I've settled in quite nicely."

"Right." She gave him a shy smile.

Reaver's groin jerked and he walked over to her. Her took her into his arms and she yelped.

"Reaver what?"

"No more games Kate. I know you want me as much as I want you." He kissed her neck. "Please Kate, this is torcher."

Kate gasped. "Yes, oh yes Reaver."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth, were his lips on hers kissing her hungrily and desperately. They fought for dominance as their hands explored clothed bodies.

Then Fury began to bark and a shout rang out. "Hello! KATE!" Hammer's voice yelled.

Reaver cursed. "Damn all these interruptions." He gave her a hot once over. "When the sun sets you are all mine." He gave her a hot but brief kiss and sent her on her marry way.

A/N: Ok so I did some thinking and I decided who the big bad was going to be. We know Reaver is immortal but Kate is not….sooooooo…..the big bad is going to be age. Deals are made and people are sacrificed. Things are going to get sticky. Oh and another twist will come into play. Its going to get better I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Give me a little Piece of Heaven

A/N: Ok just to jump right in the song is _A little piece of heaven_ by Avenged Sevenfold. Good song. If you want to listen to it go to youtube and watch the video. It was funny as all hell. Enjoy the chapter. The song kinda sorta fits in with the chapter but bear with me…it was the best I could do for this part lol. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: A little Piece of Heaven.

Kate walked down the steps and found Hammer admiring the study. "What are you doing in Bloodstone?"

"Kate! You ol' slag!" Hammer smiled as she hugged her. "How ya been?"

"Great. By the light it's so wonderful to see you. I was just telling Reaver-"

"Whoa…back up that one there…Reaver's here? What does James think about that?"

Pain tore through her chest and tears sprang into her eyes. "James left me."

"What? Wha—oh…oh Kate I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Hammer. But what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to try to get you to move to Castle Fairfax. It's up for sale."

"I know. But I don't want it. Too many bad memories."

Hammer nodded. "Understandable. So my next form of business is drinks. We have to catch up."

"Then let's go to the pub and have a drink or two."

"I like the sound of that." Hammer threw her arm around the smaller woman's shoulders and began to hum the Down By the Reeds song as they walked.

Reaver watched as they walked off. He smiled at the sight of Kate's tight ass as she walked with a sway to her hips. "Oh yes, come nightfall you will be mine." He went to work on the room.

**Before the story begins, is it such a sin**

**For me to take what's mine, until the end of time **

**We were more than friends, before the story ends**

**And I will take what's mine, create what God would never design **

**Our love had been so strong for far too long**

**I was weak with fear that something would go wrong**

**Before the possibilities came true, I took all possibility from you **

**Almost laughed myself to tears, conjuring her deepest fears**

"And then—oh you'll love this—Jake looks up at me from the ground and asks me on a date!" Hammer laughed.

Kate snorted and covered her mouth. "Did…did you accept?"

"If a man can't stand his ground in a fight then I ain't going to sleep with him."

Kate chuckled and lifted her beer. "I'll drink to that."

"Yeah!" They clanked bottles and drank. "Ahh…now that's good. So what's up between you and Reaver?"

"Honestly? I think I'm falling in love."

"You ol' slag…"

**Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times, I can't believe it**

**Ripped her heart out right before her eyes, eyes over easy**

**Eat it, eat it, eat it **

**She was never this good in bed, even when she was sleeping**

**Now she's just so perfect, I've never been quite so fucking deep in **

**It goes on and on and on **

**I can keep you looking young and preserved forever**

**With a fountain to spray on your youth whenever**

Reaver stood in the doorway to his room admiring his handiwork. Rose petals and lavender sprigs cast a soft scent around the room. He had made sure that the bed was stuffed with the softest goose feathers and the sheets made of the finest silks. Kate was his now. She would be given the best he could both buy and steal. He picked up the silvery white satin gown and the note he wrote for Kate and took it to her room. He laid it on her bed and went back to his room to get ready for Kate.

**Cause I really always knew that my little crime **

**Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs **

**And I know, I know it's not your time but bye bye **

**And a word to the wise when the fire dies **

**You think it's over but it's just begun **

**But baby don't cry **

**You had my heart, at least for the most part **

**Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart **

**Let's make a new start **

**Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah **

**But baby don't cry**

Kate said goodnight to Hammer after she made sure her friend had a decent room and made her way to her home and to Reaver. She walked into her room and stopped when she saw the gown and the note. She picked up the note and read.

Kate,

I do hope you like your gift. It will look positively beautiful on you. I await you eagerly.

Reaver.

Kate smiled softly as she held up the gown. It was beautiful and she quickly stripped off her clothes and stepped into it. The dress fell to the floor, the sleeves belled out and the neck was dropped low in the front and in the back. She admired herself in the mirror and took her hair out of its braid. She had never felt so beautiful. Kate giggled like a school girl and slowly brushed out her hair, wondering what Reaver had in store for her.

**Now possibilities I'd never considered**

**Are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard**

**Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave**

**To repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved **

**Smiling right from ear to ear **

**Almost laughed herself to tears **

**Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times, I can't believe it **

**Ripped his heart out right before his eyes, eyes over easy **

**Eat it, eat it, eat it **

Reaver paced in his room waiting for Kate to show. He wanted to see the gown on her, hell he wanted to see her. He had decided they'd take it slow the first time around then he'd really show her what a night with a pirate was truly about. He chuckled to himself until he heard the timid knock at his door. "Enter." He turned to see Kate open the door, she nearly took his breath away.

**Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways **

**I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave **

**I gotta make up for what I've done **

**Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven **

**While you burned in hell, no peace forever **

Kate stood in the doorway watching him. Her courage began to fade. "Do I not look alright?"

Reaver shook himself and smiled. "I thought an angel had fallen out of heaven." He could have sworn that he wasn't far off the mark. She did look angelic. Her long hair fell in delicate waves and her purity cast an unearthly glow about her. She was beautiful. "You look beautiful."

She blushed. "thank you." She looked him up and down. He was in just pants and he looked like a god. His body was oiled and shined in the fire light.

Reaver walked over to her and took her into his arms. "Why would an angel like you let a demon like me defile you?"

Kate touched her face. "I'm no angel."

"How so?"

"I traded that girl's youth for mine. I was vain."

"Never. But let's not discuss this right now. Right now…I just want a little piece of heaven." He kissed her deeply and passionately.

**Cause I really always knew that my little crime **

**Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs **

**And I know, I know it's not your time but bye bye **

**And a word to the wise when the fire dies **

**You think it's over but it's just begun **

**But baby don't cry **

**You had my heart, at least for the most part **

**Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart **

**Let's make a new start **

**Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah yeah**

**But baby don't cry**

Kate felt her embarrassment vanish as his lips touched hers. She could feel the muscles in his arms tense and she threaded her hands in his hair. He had such lovely hair.

Reaver picked her up gently and carried her to the bed. He pulled back to smile at her. "Do you like the bed? The gown?"

"The gown is beautiful. How much trouble did you go through for all of this?"

He smiled. "Nothing is too much trouble Kate. Not for you." He kissed her neck softly. "You look radiant in that gown, just as I thought you would."

She ran her fingers over his shoulders. "Reaver, make love to me."

"That was the plan." He chuckled softly. He took her lips again and slowly began to slide her gown up her legs.

Kate's skin was smooth and flawless unlike all the whores that he had lain with in his time. She was by far the most beautiful bedmate he had ever taken. His heart began to pound as he slid the gown away from her and gazed down at her perfect body. Her skin was like porcelain. She looked so fragile but he knew what power that body held. The marks of her Will traced intricate designs over her skin, her taunt muscles from the grueling hours of training, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in all his years of life, and that was a lot of time.

Kate ran her hands down his back and slowly took his pants off. She gasped at his size and blushed hotly.

Reaver laughed. "What is it love?"

"N-nothing."

He nuzzled her ear and smiled. "Your husband doesn't compare, true?"

"No….no he didn't."

"Then I shall show you a proper lover." He smiled. "You will truly love what I can do to you Kate. I promise you." His hand slid down to the triangle of hair in the juncture of her legs. "Now no more talking, just feel." He kissed her again as his fingers began to work wonders on her.

Kate whimpered as his long fingers stroked and delved inside of her making her body tremble. Their mouths fought for dominance and she slid her hand down to stroke him. Reaver growled dangerously as he spread her legs wide and settled between them. He pulled back from her delectable mouth and looked down at her. "Well, I was going to make love to you but your hands are driving me mad."

She smiled up at him charmingly. "Whatever do you mean Reaver?" She said running her nails down his shaft lightly.

He growled. "You saucy little minx." He pulled her hands away from him and placed the tip of him at her entrance. "I guess there will always be time for love making later." He leaned down and bit her neck. "Just remember you wanted it this way." He slid himself into her in one long stroke making her cry out in pure pleasure. Reaver shuddered at her tightness and he would have been happy to die right there and then.

**I will suffer for so long (What will you do, not long enough) **

**To make it up to you (I pray to God that you do) **

**I'll do whatever you want me to do (Well then I'll grant you one chance) **

**And if it's not enough (If it's not enough, it's not enough) **

**If it's not enough (Not enough) **

**Try again (Try again) **

**And again (And again) **

**Over and over again**

Kate's nails scored his shoulders as he began to thrust. She wrapped her legs around his hips and met him stroke for stroke. Each time he went in he hit her spot and made her cry out in bliss. Reaver braced himself on his arms above her and he watched her face as he gave her pleasure. He wanted to see her come before he could take anything for himself. He leaned down to her ear and kissed her hotly. "Come for me Kate. I want to feel your pleasure and know that it is me that makes you feel like that."

Kate whimpered and bit his shoulder. She tried to fight her orgasm but the pleasure was to great. She came with a scream and tightened around him making sure to take him over the edge with her. Reaver gasped and shoved himself deep into her as his world exploded. He trembled with the aftermath of the orgasm and fell on top of her. Kate wrapped her arms around him and he nuzzled her neck.

**We're coming back, coming back **

**We'll live forever, live forever **

**Let's have wedding, have a wedding **

**Let's start the killing, start the killing **

Reaver and Kate laid side by side breathing heavily in the aftermath. Kate looked over at him and bit her lip debating on whether she should tell him what she told Hammer earlier.

Reaver looked over and saw her thinking about something. "What's on your mind? You don't regret me do you?"

"Oh no! Never! But…but there is something…I just don't know how to tell you."

Reaver tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. "You can tell me anything."

"Reaver…I think I'm falling in love with you. Waite…I know I'm in love with you. I guess I have been since I first met you."

Reaver smiled and kissed her forehead. "And I have fallen in love with you. You had me with those blue eyes since I met you. That is why I came back. It's because a force stronger than the Shadow Court called out to me." He held her close. "I will love you forever Kate. I'll always be with you."

Kate snuggled down into his arms. "Well…at least until I die. You'll live forever. But I'll be glad to be with you until then." She kissed his heart and settled into sleep.

Reaver wanted to cry as the truth her words carried a weight that threatened to crush him. He couldn't imagine a life without Kate, it was too painful. He laid there wondering what he could do. He refused to give up his youth, then he decided…He would take two sacrifices to the Court and strike another deal. He knew that Kate would never approve to have a life traded for hers, but the thought of her not in this world threatened to consume him. He settled into sleep with the thought of going to the Court and being with Kate forever.

**Cause I really always knew that my little crime **

**Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs **

**And I know, I know it's not your time but bye bye **

**And a word to the wise when the fire dies **

**You think it's over but it's just begun **

**But baby don't cry **

**You had my heart, at least for the most part **

**Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart **

**Let's make a new start **

**Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah **

**But baby don't cry**

A/N: BUM BUM BUM!!!!!!!! Yep, and what will dear angelic Kate say about this when she finds out? Can Reaver truly pull this off or will it blow up in his face? Well find out. Tell your friends about this story! The public must know! ON WITH THE SHOW!


	5. Chapter 5

Give me a little Piece of Heaven

A/N: Ok this is just a filler chapter while I think of how to get something really good going. Hope you enjoy

Chapter 5: What have you done?

Reaver woke the next morning and smiled at the sight wrapped in his arms. He brushed a strand of Kate's hair out of her face and kissed her softly. "Good morning my beautiful Kate." He whispered softly.

Kate opened her pure blue eyes and smiled. "I'm glad this isn't a dream. I was almost scared to open my eyes." She said.

Reaver shook his head. "No dream my love." He said kissing her softly again. "But we must get up. You have business to attend to in the town and I have my own business to attend to."

"Will you be home in time for dinner?" she asked softly.

He cupped her cheek in his hand. "yes I will be. I will never miss another night with you again Kate." He kissed her and got up. "I will see you tonight." He said as he grabbed his clothes and walked out to the bathroom.

Kate smiled as she stretched and got up pulling on some clothes that a servant had brought for her at some awful hour of the morning. She pulled her hair back and walked out of the manor and down to deal with the town. Reaver grabbed two of the many whores in the town and walked to the Shadow Court.

After keeping the girls safe till the end he looked at the three shadows sitting on the chairs and ignored the girls whimpering and crying behind him. "I have come to make another deal." He said loudly.

"What could you possibly want Reaver, we have no need for a sacrifice from you, and yet you demand another deal." A shadow said.

"I offer up these girls, and two every 10 years from now on in trade for my own immortality and youth as well as the immortality and youth of my beloved Kate."

The shadows were silent before they nodded. "Fine, we can accept that. But this is the last deal we will make with you. And remember, when the sacrifices stop so does our deal." The shadows said as they swooped the girls up and took them away.

Back in Bloodstone, Kate was standing on the docks with Hammer getting supplies to where they needed to go when she suddenly felt white-hot pain shooting through her. She gasped as she dropped to her knees. "H-Hammer! Find Reaver!" she cried as she doubled over with pain.

"Blimy Kate! I need to get you to the house." She said as she picked the smaller woman up. She ran up to the manor and ran into Reaver on the way.

"What happened to Kate?" he yelled.

"I don't know! One minute we were talking and looking over supplies and then she collapsed screaming for you."

He smiled as he took her from Hammer and laid her on one of the settees in the den of the house. "Kate? Kate darling can you hear me?"

"R-Reaver? Help me, I…I don't know what's going on. It hurts."

"Shhh….I know I know. It's because your mortality is burning away. I couldn't stand the thought of going through this world without you so I went to the shadow Court to give you immortality and youth as well. Every 10 years we have to take sacrifices to the Court and we can stay together forever." He smiled as he took her hand.

She looked at him with sad eyes. "Reaver…what have you done?" she asked him sadly.

A/N: and there we go. Just a little something to tide everyone over with. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are Love


	6. Chapter 6

Give me a little Piece of Heaven

A/N: And here we see the results of Reavers' actions!

Chapter 6: Fight of the Immortals.

Kate sat on her bed alone in her room. The door was locked and she was leaning against the headboard with her knees drawn up and her chin on her knees. She hadn't come out of her room since Reaver revealed to her that he had sacrificed even more people to keep her immortal as well. She closed her eyes and sighed, then stiffened as she heard a knock on the door.

"Kate? Darling, please let me in." Reaver called through the door.

"Go away Reaver, I….I can't look at you right now." She moaned softly.

Reaver leaned his head against the door. "Kate, I just wanted to keep you with me. I couldn't handle watching you grow old and dying in my arms."

"You never asked me if I wanted immortality Reaver! Did it ever occur to you that I wanted to grow old? That I wanted to die? I don't want immortality! I want to have children, watch them grow up, hold my grandchildren, be a grandmother, watch my family live on and pass my knowledge on. I don't want to be the immortal woman who watches my family grow old and die while I stay young and beautiful. I don't want to be Teresa!" She screamed.

Reaver gapped at the door. Those thoughts had never occurred to him and he didn't know what to say. He sighed as he turned away from the door and walked away.

Kate put her face in her hands as she heard him leave and began to sob. Her shoulders shook heavily and she laid down burying her face in her pillow. She didn't hear the approach of footsteps again, but her head snapped up at the sound of a gun being fired. The door swung open and a very pissed off Reaver strolled into her room. She got to her feet and glared at him. "Get out Reaver."

"No. You see this is still my house and I will be in what ever room I bloody damn well please." He said.

She folded her arms under her ample bosom, making them swell even more under her shirt and him feel a little tighter in his pants. "That's not whose name is on the deed. I believe it is my name. Now get out." She snapped.

"No, we have a discussion that needs to be had and not through a door. Now you can sit down with me like a civilized human being or I can force you to listen to what I have to say."

She snorted. "Civilized, you are not a civilized man Reaver, you are a monster!" she snarled as she slapped him.

Reaver reeled back from the hit and spit blood onto the floor. He snarled as he slapped her back. "Now Kate, that is enough of that. You are immortal now and you had better get used to it. I love you and I refuse to lose you."

She glared at him. "but what if you grow bored of me? Like you have with all your other lovers?" she screamed as she kicked him out of the room.

Reaver laughed as he crashed into a wall. "That is why I won't leave you. You are a fiery spirit. Nothing is ever the same with you. One day you can be all nice and sickly sweet like honey and the next you are going off like a powder keg."

Kate snarled as lightning crackled around her hand. "I'll show you a powder keg!" she screamed as she launched it at him.

Reaver moved quickly out of the way and took her out at the knees causing them to tumble down the stairs. Kate growled as she kicked him off of her sending him flying down the rest of the stairs and into the entry way. Reaver rolled to his feet and smirked. "That's it Kate, come and get me."

Kate launched herself over the banister with a shriek as she pulled a sword off of the coat of arms. Reaver yanked a sword out of a suit of armor and blocked her attack. Kate rebounded and dove back at him her hair flying around her. Reaver smiled as he easily side stepped her and brought the hilt of his sword down on her back. She grunted as pain shot up through her back and swung her arm back catching only a bit of his shirt creating a tear. Reaver tisked. "Now now Kate, this was a perfectly good shirt. Now I will have to make you pay for that." He said as he moved to her with great speed and slashed at her exposed midsection and leaving bloody trails of open wounds on her flat stomach.

Kate yelped and backed away from him, making him laugh. "You are a horrible little man Reaver. You just take and take without ever thinking of what your actions will do to those around you." She snarled as she dove at him her blade up and ready.

Reaver smirked as he darted out the door and lead her into the gardens. He blocked one of her up coming blows, locking their blades together, and curled his lip at her. "Darling Kate, you don't listen. I did what I did for you. I want you with me forever. That succulent body of yours, your fiery personality, your love. I want it all from you. And I don't want to go without it!" he yelled as he sent both of their blades flying away and tackled her to the ground. "Now, you will apologize and we will make love out here in the garden where everyone can see me take you and make you mine."

"Never." She spat at him.

He laughed. "Very well, I do so love a challenge." He locked his lips with hers and groaned at the hot taste of her anger, but also the taste of her love and defiance.

Kate groaned softly but bit him hard, she needed to make a point.

Reaver's head snapped back and he wiped the blood from his lip. "Now that was uncalled for. Let's try this again." He said as he dove down for an even more bruising kiss, totally dominating her.

Kate moaned her surrender and arched up to meet him. She knew that she should hate him for what he did but she knew his reasons for it and she loved him even more for the lengths that he would go through to keep her with him. She gripped his shirt tightly and ripped it off. She ran her fingers down his torso and let her head fall back as his mouth moved downwards. She laced her fingers in his hair as he lapped at her neck and unknotted her shirt. She let it fall from her shoulders and moved her hands down to his pants.

Reaver swatted her hands away and continued his way down her body. He licked at the bleeding wounds on her torso and smiled as she hissed. "Mmm…a little mix of pain and pleasure. He smiled as he began to unbutton her pants. His fingers slipped under the fabric and lightly stroked her skin making her shiver.

"Ah…Reaver, don't tease." She panted.

He laughed. "To late darling, I am going to tease and torment you. You are mine to do with as I please, for the rest of eternity." He said as he slowly drew her pants down and threw them over his shoulder onto a bush or something. He spread her legs wide and smiled at seeing her open for him. He leaned down and slowly began to lick at her enjoying the taste of her and her surrender.

Kate moaned and trembled under his ministrations. "Reaver, I swear if you tease me any more I'm going to fry you up like a crispy critter."

He laughed as he pulled himself up and braced himself above her. He reached down and slid his pants down a little and rubbed his aching erection along her wet core. "When you ask me like that how can I refuse you?" he asked as he slid slowly into her.

She moaned loudly enough that surely the whole town down below had heard her. She bucked her hips up and clawed at his back. Reaver moaned her name like a chant and slammed his hips into her. He knew their release was not far behind, their earlier fight had heated up their blood and drew their excitement to its peak. He kissed her roughly, triggering her orgasm. He swallowed her cry and bit down on her lip roughly as she tightened around him and he gave a long groan as he released deep inside of her.

They collapsed in a pile of limbs and heaving chests. After a while Reaver lifted his head, his dark eyes meeting her sky blue ones. "Kate, my beautiful Kate, do you understand now why I did what I did?" he asked.

She sighed. "yes I do. I still can't say I approve, but Reaver I love you and I am happy that you have just proven to me how much you love me in return."

He smiled as he cupped her face in his hands. "Just try the immortality for a little while, if you still don't want it…I will find a way to release you." He promised, even as his heart broke at the words he spoke.

She smiled and kissed him. "thank you Reaver." She said, "now how about we run back up to the house before the whole town sees us naked."

He snorted. "its nothing they haven't seen before my love."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Not something I want to hear." She laughed as she pushed him off of her and got to her feet darting into the mansion.

Reaver smiled as he rolled onto his back and let the sun warm his skin. He closed his eyes as he began to think of an eternity with the beautiful, fiery Kate by his side. Ignoring the little nagging feeling in his gut that his plan was going to blow up in his face.

A/N: alright, we are almost done with this story…although for those of you who have played the 3rd game makes it a little tougher because we all know that the Hero of Bowerstone actually dies and his/her children take over the kingdom…but don't worry I am going to make this work! Reviews are love people and I love me some love. haha


	7. Chapter 7

Give me a little Piece of Heaven

A/N: Alright im going to make this the last chapter of this story. Then…then I might make a second one. No I probably will make a second one. Enjoy this last chapter because this is where it all ends.

Chapter 7: It ends tonight

~15 years later~

Reaver sat in the study reading a book, a brandy in one hand and his gun not resting to far from his hand. He heard the door open and looked to see Kate standing in the door way. "Kate, darling, what's wrong?" he asked noticing the look on her face. He closed his book and got to his feet.

"Reaver…I'm leaving. Go to the Shadow Court and take the immortality off of me…please." She said softly.

"Kate, this is not funny. Why do you want to leave? You just got back."

"I can't tell you Reaver. All I can say is that there is no hope for us." She walked over to him and touched his cheek. "Reaver, I love you, I always will." She kissed him softly and turned to leave when he reached out and snatched her wrist, his face a mask of shock. "Reaver, don't do this…just let me go." She whispered, trying to hide her tears.

"Why are you leaving me Kate and damn it I want a straight answer. I have given you everything! I gave you immortal life, I gave you me with no strings attached, I have never loved anyone the way I love you and now you are throwing me away. It's been fifteen years Kate, I deserve an explanation." He demanded.

Kate sighed. "I cant tell you Reaver, the knowledge I have is for me and me alone. You will come to find out in time but once I leave here we will never meet again. We were not ment to be and we were kidding ourselves by saying we were. We are two totally different people, I am a Hero, and the people love me. You are a pirate and the people fear you." She shook her head and pulled her wrist out of his hand. "Good bye Reaver."

"Kate, give me one last night with you." He begged, he couldn't believe that he was begging but he couldn't stand the thought of not having her one last time and showing her that he loved her.

Kate chewed on her lip before she nodded. She left her bag by the door and walked with him upstairs. Once in their room Reaver slowly began to undress her. He trailed his fingers over her skin lightly, taking in every scar and every will mark across her body, and committing it to memory. Kate let her fingers slide through his hair and she kissed him softly their mouths battled for dominance which Reaver quickly won as he devastated them of their clothing.

He laid her down on the bed and laid kisses along her body. His lips and tongue tracing the will marks that glowed from her pale skin. He pressed his face into her hair and took in a deep breath of her scent. He let out a soft groan as her scent shot straight through him and made him harder than he had ever been. He pressed himself tightly against her as he took her lips again.

Kate moaned into his mouth as his erection rubbed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back rubbing her wetness along his erection. Reaver moaned her name softly and slowly slid into her. He stayed still for a few moments, savoring the feel of her tight wet heat around him, knowing that after tonight she would be gone from his life.

"Oh Kate…my angel." He moaned softly as he slowly drew out of her and slid back in just as slow.

Kate moaned. "Reaver, don't go slow. Make this night memorable for us." She said tilting her hips upwards.

Reaver nodded and sealed her lips with a kiss again as he gave her exactly what she was asking for.

~~Dawn~~

The sun peaked through the windows and Kate slowly picked her clothes up off the floor and put them on. Reaver laid silent on the bed, a blanket thrown over his lower body and his arm over his eyes. Kate knew he wasn't asleep and after she was dressed walked over to him and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you Reaver. You will always have my love. But I know that I don't hold all of your love, someone else will. I can promise you that. She will erase the memory of me from your mind."

"She will never do that Kate. You have all of my love." He said.

Kate smiled as she pulled back and stared into his dark eyes. "You will learn in time what I mean Reaver. I promise." She left a last lingering kiss on his lips and walked out of his life forever.

Reaver watched her leave from the window and felt his heart slowly turn back to the black ice lump that it used to be. He snarled as he went on a rampage through his home.

Time passed for Reaver and he didn't grow older. He kept his promise to Kate and took the immortality off of her. He had heard the rumors of a new Hero Queen marrying a stuck up noble, and oddly enough having a child just a few months into the marriage. He soon cut himself off from Albion until the news of the Hero Queen's death drew him to Bowerstone for her funeral. He stood in the crowd and watched as two young children stood beside their mother's funeral plateau. He listened to the cries of the people around him and his heart stilled when he saw the Hero Queens eldest child, a boy who looked almost exactly like him.

"Kate…you sly saucy minx. How could you not tell me about a child?" he whispered.

The End….for now.

A/N: Well there's the whole story. And yes I realize what I did. But in my opinion Reaver and Logan look a lot alike…but that might just be me. Anyway hope you enjoyed because I am working on the next installation in this story line as we speak. Now reviews are love and I hope you all will read the second one when I put it out!


End file.
